


MMOM 2016

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Month of Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 2016

There was Mountain Ash lining the window, blocking any supernatural entrance to the room, but Peter didn't care about that. He wasn't actually trying to get _into_ the room. No, it was much more rewarding to be on the other side of glass and ward, to watch with shining blue eyes.

The inhabitant of the room was oblivious to his watcher. Lithe figure spread out over the bed. Pale, mole-dotted skin gleaming in the faint light. Peter bit back the growl that rose. Stiles was delicious. So fragile and breakable, yet so strong and fierce, defiant to the end. Yet here he wasn't. Here he was perfection and long fingered hands traced random patterns over pale flesh.

Peter pressed a hand against the front of his pants, rocking his hardened cock into his palm. In the dimly lit bedroom, Stiles had moved from random patterns to more purposeful touches; hands lingered on neck, nipple, the crease of thigh. Biting his lip, Peter rocked harder against his hand, wishing he dared unbutton, dared to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke. But that was a bit too risky. No, just this would be enough for now.

A soft whimper sounded and all of Peter's attention went back to Stiles, who had progressed further, hand encircling hard flesh. Stiles' movements were unhurried, his hand slow and steady. Swallowing past a dry throat, Peter let his hips follow the rhythm Stiles had set, imaging those slim fingers wrapped around him.

It wasn't long before slow became fast. Hips and hands moving quickly as pleasure crested. The choked cry from Stiles was Peter's undoing, and he came with a hissed curse. Dragging his hand away from the sensitized flesh beneath wet fabric, Peter back away from the window and the captivating sight on the other side. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't risk getting caught. 

And besides, Stiles was a teenager. There would definitely be nights like this again.

~~~~

Glowing red eyes watched as Peter slipped away from the Stilinski house to fade into the shadows. A low growl built, trickling past clenched teeth. Anger and jealousy flared in the Alpha. That was _his_ Mate and no one was going to come between them.


End file.
